La première fois
by Bensei
Summary: Si Adam et Eve n'était qu'un mythe. Que pensez-vous d'une légère révision de notre Histoire traditionnelle et si conventionnelle?


Revenons au premier jour. Puisque toute histoire prend source en un moment intense d'une vie pourtant ostensiblement débordante d'ordinaire, il fallût bien que la leur prenne vie dans l'un des moments les plus attendus de l'Histoire. Adam et Eve ne sont qu'un mythe, ceci est bien certain. La vérité, celle en laquelle nous pouvons réellement croire, c'est qu'il y a, à chaque moment, la naissance de l'être qui se poursuit tout au long de notre histoire.

Leur passé a toujours eut quelque chose de grisant aux yeux de toute une population. La création de l'humanité, disaient-ils. Adam et Eve, il est bien sûr que le conte semble féérique. Un homme et une femme à la peau blanche procréant dans les herbes hautes dans une forêt verdoyante. Seulement, la parabole chrétienne, plus qu'irréalisable, c'est avérée fausse. Bien sûr, ces deux personnes avaient existé. Pourtant, comment croire que l'humanité toute entière était née d'un couple tel que celui-ci ? D'un couple seulement ? Improbable, consanguinité, dégénérescence, sont-ce les mots qui vous arrivent ?

Alors, sachez d'ors et déjà que la vérité sur notre monde est différente.

Une citée de l'actuelle Europe regorgeait en vérité d'une population féminine remarquable.

L'homosexualité, considérée comme une maladie des années durant, n'était alors pas une tare comme nous sommes capables de l'évoquer de nos jours. Une base, une histoire de bien-être et d'harmonie des charmes et couleurs, voilà comment elle était considérée alors. Toutes les femmes ne pratiquaient pas d'attouchements les unes envers les autres, bien entendu. Il y avait simplement une aise constante, à laquelle nous pouvons ajouter à une simplicité débordante.

Néanmoins, le premier couple de la citée, et probablement du monde, était né d'une expérience féminine incroyable.

Jeune et fringante, âgée de tout juste 17 ans, Eve était bel et bien présente. Cependant, sa chevelure était peut-être plus sombre que vous n'aviez pu l'imaginer. Ces cheveux brun, caramélisé par le soleil, et ses yeux verdoyants lui donnait cette allure féline que l'on retrouve bien souvent à la découverte d'un corps de femme nue s'étirant lentement en sortant de son sommeil. Elle avait toujours été d'une magnificence époustouflante mais à l'aube de sa dix-septième année, Alice, sous sa vingtième année, ne put qu'avoir le souffle coupé face à la première œuvre d'art que le monde eut créée.

Proches, elles l'avaient toujours été. Ce fût cependant à notre cinquième jour de l'actuel mois de mai qu'elles se découvrirent réellement. Alice, son corps élancé et sa peau parfaitement colorée par le soleil, somptueuse, avait toujours semblé inaccessible à la jeune Eve.

Il y eut pourtant cette alchimie particulière, ce touchant débordement d'amour. Assises au clair de lune, nues, tout sembla naturel.

Leurs mains fines se touchaient, joignant chaque doigt à son correspondant spontanément. Leurs lèvres, proches, ne se touchaient pas encore mais paraissaient déjà s'embrasser. Leurs corps proches et luisants sous la chaleur ne se touchaient pas et pourtant, déjà, s'embrasaient. Peut-être n'était-ce pas seulement la température extérieure qui générait cette luisance ? Mais, après tout, comment auraient-elles pu le savoir ?

La main d'Alice glissa finalement dans la chevelure d'Eve, descendant lentement le long de son cou, terminant son parcours sur le sein de la jeune femme. Le bruit qu'elle produisit au touché provoqua cependant une inévitable crainte auprès de l'aînée qui dégagea sa main, mais celle d'Eve se refermant sur son poignet l'encourageant à continuer ses caresses.

Cette poursuite de frissons qui n'étaient dû à aucune habituelle sensation ne pouvait être que délicieuse, bien qu'elle fût effectivement parfaitement inconnue. Les doigts d'Alice continuèrent leur course sur le ventre de la plus jeune, à la recherche d'une nouvelle réaction de sa part. Suivant un chemin évidant, ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore être le sexe d'Eve devint alors un nouvel objectif. Un jardin d'Eden, l'endroit que personne ne touchait pour des raisons et d'autres, probablement une sorte de pudeur qui existait depuis la nuit des temps.

La nuit qui les englobait, un temps dont elles ne manquaient pas mais accompagné de ce nouveau désire qui les pressait. La curiosité de l'inexplorable, l'envie inexorable de découvrir un monde qui ouvrait enfin ces portes à ces deux femmes plongées dans le regard de l'autre à la recherche d'un signe qui pourrait leur donner un chemin à suivre.

Alors vint à Alice la vue de l'humidité de sa compagne, qu'elle toucha sans vraiment y penser. Le même petit souffle sortit alors de la bouche d'Eve. Cette sensation était enivrante, terriblement enivrante. L'ainée voulait réentendre ce bruit et se souvint pour cela des points sensible de l'autre femme. Elle toucha alors le téton de la jeune femme du bout de la langue en même temps qu'elle poussait de son doigt le clitoris de celle qui devint la provocatrice d'un bruit qui n'avait alors pas de nom : un gémissement.

Léger, encourageant, volatil, celui-ci s'éleva dans les airs pour la première fois de l'Histoire. Alice répéta dès l'ors l'ensemble de ces gestes, plus confiante quant à ce qu'il lui fallait faire.

Les sons s'échappant des lèvres de la somptueuse femme se répétèrent eux aussi, toujours plus intensément. C'était extraordinaire. Eve semblait voler dans les aires tandis que plus rien n'existait, mis à part la femme qui lui faisait tant de bien. La luxure n'avait ici rien d'un péché mortel. Personne n'avait mordu le fruit défendu. Il y avait seulement deux femmes, prêtes à découvrir ce que le monde finirait par pervertir.

Le sexe mouillé de la jeune femme luisait au clair de lune. Leurs deux corps aux courbes parfaites s'assemblaient dans l'obscurité, et les gémissements grandissants que produisait Eve brisaient le silence ambiant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voit plus qu'une lumière blanche, pleine d'une électricité qui traversa son corps de part en part, la faisant se cabrer de façon étonnante, presque inquiétante. Alice se retira aussi vite qu'elle le pu, peu sûre de ce qui venait de se dérouler.

Les yeux clos de sa compagne, sa bouche grande ouverte qui cherchait de l'air, tout ceci semblaient tellement mauvais, tellement inquiétant, comme si la douleur venait de prendre possession entière du corps de la jeune fille. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle attrapa le visage de sa bien-aimée entre ses mains avec angoisse, sûre qu'il se passait quelque chose que ni l'une ni l'autre ne pouvait contrôler. Le corps d'Eve se ramollissait petit à petit, tel qu'il le ferait face à la mort. Pourtant, contre toute attente, ses yeux s'ouvrir à nouveau, animés de stupeur et de plaisir.

Sa peau si chaude refroidissait sous la douceur de la nuit, si l'on omettait, bien sûr, la chaleur qu'émettait son visage. Le rougissement, imperceptible dans l'obscurité, gagnait peu à peu ses joues, n'empêchant pourtant pas un sourire éclatant, bien qu'empreint de fatigue, d'apparaître à son tour.

C'était extraordinaire.

Seraient-elles punies pour ce qu'elles venaient de faire ?

Comment auraient-elles pu penser à cela ? La nature, ayant créée tant de possibilité, ne pouvait certainement leur en vouloir.

Cela n'avait, en effet, rien d'un crime que de passer au-delà des portes du _Paradis_.


End file.
